Thirst
by Corgi202
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM CORGI101) "What...happened?" He stared down his, 'friend'. "You know what happened, don't be scared of it," He grinned, the fangs that took the life of so many gleaming. "I am scared Sky," He moved back, away from the vampire. "But this, this me, is glorious," Sky stood and held out his arms as though waiting for his friend to embrace it. "The thirst returns to me..."


Chapter 1

 _In the depths of Hell I wait,_

 _For he who walks with a golden stake,_

 _My hatred burns through out the cavern's deep,_

 _His wretched kingdom shall quake beneath my rage,_

 _The world will heave from his fangs of my despise,_

 _And all will die beneath his wings of my insanity,_

 _He shall rule the night as my puppet,_

 _The good shall turn to dark with my persuade,_

 _My hunger shall be his thirst,_

 _And the rivers shall run red from his sword,_

 _He is the Lord,_

 _The Lord of the Night,_

  
Sky probably would have ran through that night till sun-up. It was such a perfect night. Calm, cool, a clear sky with a full moon, what was not to love? He pushed his sunglasses up his sweat-soaked face. Thirst had brushed inside of his mouth, causing his saliva to almost vanish.

He had to stop somewhere, find something to drink. Mobs weren't really a bother, his butter sword splattered in Enderman and Spider blood. He withdrew to a nearby tree, glancing around for a river of some kind. He saw the glisten of water inside the valley of two small hills. He ran towards it, rather slower than when he was running a few moments ago.

He stopped the the water's edge and took out a bottle, dipping it below. He then took it up and drank enough to wet his mouth. Then he placed it into his inventory, and then looked for a way to cross the river. Sky saw a bridge made of cobble, looking rather broken. He took his chances and went across, glancing around at what was on the other side.

He saw a castle, seemingly matching the bridge in material and state. He began towards it, curiosity bouncing around in his skull. He walked in, and then heard a crying.

"Hello?" Sky called. He got no reply, but only more crying. He ran up the stairs, jumping over gaps within each step, reaching the top floor. There, he saw an old beggar, crying.

"Sir?" Sky asked. The man looked up.

"Please...water for my thirst...that's all I ask brave general..." He asked. Sky went forward slowly. He knelt down beside the man and took out the bottle of water. He slipped it into the beggar's fingers, who drank rather slowly. He drained half, and then gave it back.

"You're kind sir, please, take this." The beggar went into his small sack, pulling out a magnificent red potion, more beautiful than the finest of redstone dust.

"It holds magic. Please take it, I'm too old and tired to use it for myself, I wanted someone to make use of it," the beggar said. Sky took it gently.

"Thank you sir," Sky said. The beggar smiled.

"Use it now, let us both see what it does," the beggar said. Sky opened the bottle. A small puff of black smoke came from the top, and faded. He glanced to the beggar, who looked rather excited. Then, he drank it.

His mouth became dry, so dry it was worse then when he had finished running. He began coughing. His entire body was burning, over come with a terrible fever. Sky stumbled around, coughing becoming so hard, he felt something gurgle in his throat, only to splatter out red.

Sky caught himself from a fall on a wall, gasping. He clenched his chest, a terrible pain coming within. He felt his bother overcome with something worse than any wither effect. He then slowly crumbled to the floor, feeling his head became light.

He glanced at the old man. He was no longer hunched or covered in rags. Instead, he was hovering. His eyes were a glowing white. He was laughing, laughing at Sky's pain.

But that was all Sky saw. Because in the next moment, he felt himself slip away, and fall into a pit of black.

 _Oh Notch, where's the Aether?!_

 _Wait a minute...I can move!  
_

Sky opened an eye. He was sitting upwards in the castle, light blistering into his eyes. He felt himself still burning, and he rolled out of the sun. The burning stopped.

Sky pushed his glasses up his face, rather thirsty. He stood, on wobbly legs. He felt different. Almost as if he were as light as air. Sky slowly drew foreword to the sunlight, pushing his hand into it. It burned. He hissed, but stopped midway, clasping a hand over his mouth. Except now, his hand snagged on something rather sharp in his mouth.

Sky ran his tongue over it. There was two, and they were his teeth. Long fangs replaced his canines. Sky collapsed to his knees, hands clasped within his now straight black hair.

"Oh, oh Notch-?! Why-?!" Sky whispered. He curled into a little ball, weeping softly. He must have drifted off, because when he opened his eyes, they were greeted by the soft moonlight. He stood slowly, pushing his glasses back up his face. Sky slowly withdrew out of the castle. The others were probably wondering where he was.

Sky traveled by the side of the small river, thirst kissing his lips. He turned away from the water, trying to think at his new nature. It was so hard to believe he was a vampire. Sky suddenly was overcome with a scent. It was dreadful, and it made his thirst worse. He felt a small migraine come over him.

Sky heard it. A distant pounding that drove his thirst to combine with hunger. He then, felt a peace wash over him. His red eyes darted to the dark. The peace, made him feel powerful, and recognize his place. He suddenly vanished in a puff of bats, the bats flying forward and landing before a sheep.

He clutched it and bit it without hesitation. Sky began to drink rather vigorously, his thirst ebbed away. The peace faded, and the sheep went limp. He let go. The sense of power faded, and Sky stared in horror at what he had done. He shook his head and began to fearfully run, as though he were running from what he was.

He stumbled to a halt, swallowing deeply and looking up. He felt some seeping into his veins. It brought him a sense of power. Evil power, power that he would never want.

He knew what it was. It was life. He was dead, and everything else was alive, and he was feeding off of it constantly like a leech on an animal.

Sky slowly sighed and kneeled down, trying to block it all out. It was so overpowering, so tormented and twisted he wanted to scream, and yet...

And yet he wanted more. He wanted to watch everything burn under his gaze and watch the world crumble and become his feeding ground.

Sky jerked his head, fear flooding through him. He shook his head of the thought and looked up.

"Adam! Where were you?"

He felt a sense of echolocation as he felt someone draw near. Blood and life were rich on this person, and he could feel two heartbeats. A normal sized one, and a small growing one.

"Alesa..." Sky looked up and stood.

"You said you were going out for a quick run! And now look! You're covered in blood, come back to the base," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah...we, need to talk when we get back dear," Sky said. He tried to block out the leeching of her life and their child.

"And we'd better hurry, I'm exhausted," Alesa said. She wrapped her arm around Sky, supporting herself. Sky usually would simply carry her, but, for some reason, she was lighter, almost weightless.

Sky probably would have told her about everything then and there when they got back, but the moment they did, she went into labour. It caused Sky to become drowned in sucking the life out of their baby, and took pure willpower to stop it.

Alesa was taken to the hospital section of the Sky Army base, and Sky was forced to wait. He had every single fatherly instinct going off in his head. He managed to hide the changes within his body through a talisman he owned, and for the time being, it worked.

"Sir, congratulations. Mason is here and healthy for a premature," The doctor said, startling Sky. He nodded.

"Am I allowed to see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded, and led Sky in. When he saw Alesa, tiring by the second, he went over and sat beside her in a chair, taking her hand and brushing it gently with his thumb.

"You did it Alesa...Mason's here..." He whispered softly, kissing her cheekbone. Touching her flesh reminded him how cold his own body was. The talisman could hide the fangs, claws the hair, and the pale skin, but it couldn't hide the new abilities he gained.

"Sky...you're freezing...!" Alesa said. She took both his hands in her's, squeezing them tightly.

"I told you not to stay out that long," she whispered. Then, a nurse came in, holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket. She was cooing at him, before placing him in Alesa's arms with a gentle smile. Sky stared, happiness making his heart swell through his chest.

"Hello little Mason..." He whispered softly. The baby made a small sound, hopefully a happy one.

"He looks so much like you!" Alesa said smiling, slowly beginning to rock him. Sky smiled.

"Yeah...he does..."

Sky put off the entire plan to admit that night's happening over and over again. He continued to procrastinate it, giving himself the excuse. 'After I'm done with Mason," or "The recruits need training," or "Squid threats." Sometimes when moonlight would peek inside his room he would take the talisman off, feeling a bit relieved as though fresh rain had washed over his face.

Now there were a certain amount of problems with this. One, he was getting a bit to comfortable with his vampiric nature, as though no longer phased him. Two, his vampiric nature was starting to wear through the talisman, third, the person who had done this still wasn't known to him, and fourth, he was a vampire, and he needed to feed.

The thirst tended to sprout whenever he laid beside Alesa in bed, wide awake. He found it jard to sleep at night when he could hear the sounds of night. So whenever Mason would cry, he would whisper 'I got him,' and walk over, taking off the talisman and rocking Mason as his true self, wanting Mason to grow used to the cold touch of his skin.

However, he could also feel the small pulse of his son, which would make the thirst arouse. Once Mason stopped crying, he would put him back in his crib, and then slip away into the night. He would hunt, often finding the livestock of a village and feeding upon one or two sheep, or if he felt rather ravenous three.

The murder of livestock was subtle, often blamed by a wolf or other wild creature. So, Sky's life slowly dipped into a world of secret, soon to dip further.

It started when he was returning to base from a feeding, blood soaking from his mouth down his face.

He stopped to clean up by a stream when suddenly, he heard a small whisper.

"Sky..."

He looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Sky...come to me Sky..."

He slowly followed, alert, sword withdrawn.

"Who's there?" He called. Sky looked around. He then felt a presences.

"Your creator."

Then, out from the shadows, the man with the pure white eyes floated to the ground. He landed gently, meeting Sky's gaze.

"You've grown, so quickly," he said. Sky slowly thought for a moment.

"Bow before your master Sky!" Herobrine growled, casting a hand forward of glowing magic. Sky felt himself bend to the demon's will, getting on a knee and dipping his head.

"Good," Herobrine withdrew his hand. Sky broke away.

"I should have known..." He whispered. Herobrine chuckled.

"Now Sky, don't sound like that! You should feel proud to be my champion and student!" Herobrine said, swiftly slashing to his side through the air, hovering if you will.

"Your student? I'd sooner bend my knee to the Squid Lord," Sky said. He turned away from Herobrine, but was caught dead when the demon swished straight in front of him.

"Oh, but I know your emotions like you know your son's. I know how you grow so fond of these new strengths of yours. How you always crave to have that thirst stretch into your mouth so you can hunt and be one with the night. How at the day you wish to cast away the talisman and crawl to the darkest corner and hang from a rafter to sleep or find a small container to cross your arms over your chest and sleep in it like it was a coffin. Don't lie Sky, you've grown used to this," Herobrine said, staring him down.

Sky slowly looked away.

"Th-that's not true!"

Herobrine smiled. "Oh but it is Sky, it is the truth. The truth you are afraid of. Why run from this power when you can embrace it?" He motioned using both his arms to the world around them.

"I can help teach you how. Under my wing, you and I can do the greatest of things Sky," Herobrine looked him in the eye.

"Perhaps you need a bit more convincing. Behold! Your power!" He roared. Herobrine flexed a hand forward violently, casting red fire over Sky. Sky screamed, and felt a strange power course through his veins, dark and evil. He felt it strike him over and over and over like dagger in the back, until he was left shaking on the floor.

It hurt, it hurt so bad, and yet, and yet he wanted more.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"The power I can give you, look," Herobrine whispered, motioning to something behind him. Sky looked back, seeing two things.

One was the set of giant bat wings that had sprouted across his back, and then second was a couple of monsters watching from afar.

"They see you as their Lord Sky. Let me teach you what you can do, how to fly using your wings, how to be the lord you are meant to be," Herobrine said, holding a welcoming hand to the general.

"So what do you say?"

Sky looked at him, to the wings, to the monsters watching, and then to the hand. He thought about the power he felt, and what Herobrine said. He then grinned, baring two pointy white teeth, and took the hand.

"I'm ready to learn, master,"

Herobrine grinned.

"Training starts tomorrow night, apprentice."


End file.
